Undercover
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Gai and Kakashi go undercover to take down a gang and their disgusting leader. GaiKaka, established relationship, takes place during timeskip, rated M for language and situations, I don't own Naruto


Undercover

:::

"Your mission, gentlemen…" Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, speaking to Gai and Kakashi. "Is to infiltrate a new crime syndicate developing in Konoha and take them out. Their leader's name is Shoushiro Raikouka."

"Infiltration?" Kakashi repeated. "Isn't that more of an ANBU job?"

"I've had ANBU following their movements for months now. Their job is to stand by while you enter their little get-together at the address provided. When you give the signal, they will attack with you. We could really use all the help we can get on this one, and since you are a master of disguise, Kakashi, this job is perfect for you."

"E-Excuse me, my lady…" Gai finally chimed in. "I indeed agree that my Rival is perfect for this job. However… I've never done a job like this, and I assume you want us both to infiltrate this party."

"Yes, this will be a first for you." Tsunade said, crossing her arms over the desk. "But I believe in your teamwork, and besides… I think your natural looks will help you fit right in."

"My looks…?"

"She means, with the right costume and acting, you'd look like a gangster." Kakashi said, smirking.

"Oh, is that so?" Gai thought about it for a moment, then struck a confident pose. "No worries, my comrades! This noble Blue Beast will go undercover and get the job done!" Tsunade and Kakashi stared at him blankly.

"Kakashi, you might want to give him some lessons beforehand." Tsunade deadpanned.

"Uh-huh. I'll try, ma'am." He said.

:::

"This is exciting, Rival!" Gai said as they walked down the street. "My first undercover mission!"

"Yes." _And we're all doomed_. Kakashi thought. "But Lady Tsunade is right. We can do this if you get in character."

"Ah, but Kakashi… you know better than anyone that the transformation jutsu is one of my weaknesses. Besides, is my face really as hardened-looking as a gangster's?" He imagined what he'd look like as a villain; his imagination was very cartoon-like.

"Well, unfortunately, you're going to have to buy a costume, but the Hokage will reimburse you." Kakashi stopped and pointed to a Western suit store across the street. "Costumes help you get in character."

"Huh? These gangsters don't wear traditional kimonos?" The youthful man asked.

"I see you didn't read the file." The Copy Ninja sighed. "Go shopping for a suit in there, make sure it looks expensive, and uh… slick your hair back, too. As for me, I need to get myself ready, too."

"What will your disguise be?" Gai asked.

"Why, none other than your fiancé, of course." The white-haired man said over his shoulder to his secret lover. "Meet me at my place in two hours." He left the Beast confused.

:::

"Coming!" Kakashi said when he heard a knock on the door. He had bathed and put on some feminine perfume, but didn't transform yet. He opened the door. "You're early, G…" He stopped talking after getting a full up-and-down look at the man before him. Maito Gai was dressed in a black suit with green pinstripes, slick black shoes, an emerald green scarf, and matching tie. His hair was slicked back with gel and he had a toothpick in his mouth. Kakashi could smell the cologne he put on; it smelled really good combined with his natural scent.

"Greetings, Rival!" Gai waved stupidly, but even that didn't bring Kakashi back to reality. "Um, Kakashi… are you okay?"

"Uh… uh, yeah, sorry… come on in." The former ANBU stepped back, letting Gai enter and shut the door.

"Well, do I look the part, my Eternal Love?" Gai fixed his tie (not that it needed fixing), and struck a pose as to adjust his shirt cuffs.

"You look… amazing…" Kakashi said quietly. The Beast gave him a strange look. He realized he was acting weird and shook his head, as if to get the perverted thoughts out. "I mean, yes, you look just like one of them. Here's my disguise." He weaved some signs to transform into a stunning, silver-haired woman with violet eyes in a red cocktail dress and matching heels.

"Good choice, they'll never suspect us!" Gai gave a thumbs up. Obviously, Kakashi's disguise sparked no flame in the youthful man, not in the way the Copy Ninja was feeling about his lover. At least being in this disguise will hide any unwanted erections.

"Ahem, well, you have to talk the part, too, at least to some extent." Kakashi's voice was already changed into a woman's. "But, you're one of those guys who's better in the moment, so don't think about it till we get there. But remember our undercover names; yours is Muga Kurosawa, and mine is Rakuzu. Our characters are influential Land of Hot Water gangsters in charge of human trafficking and prostitution, and we're getting married. Oh, almost forgot…" Kakashi pulled out a big ring from the drawer and put it on his left ring finger.

"Is that real?" Gai asked.

"No, but it definitely looks it, huh?" Kakashi flashed it. "I had to play a role like this before, so I just have this."

"I see." Gai said. "The file said that the people we're portraying were already captured by the ANBU. They gave us their invitations." Gai pulled it out of his suit pocket.

"Right, and that's how we'll get in." Kakashi picked up a handbag. "Ready to go, _darling?_ "

"Uh, yes, my Love." It was weird for Gai to hear his friend say that, especially in that voice.

:::

As they approached the party near the red-light district, Kakashi noticed ANBU members waiting on stand-by on various rooftops. He wrapped his arm around Gai's, pulling him in. "Ah, Kakashi…"

"It's alright, we're undercover, remember?" The Copy Ninja whispered. "Let's get our invitations out." They held up their envelopes to the bouncer.

"Ah, Kurosawa-sama and Lady Rakuzu. Please go inside." He said. They went in, still staying close.

"So far so good." Gai murmured.

"Muga Kurosawa! Lady Rakuzu!" A tall, balding man in a blue suit and fur coat came up to them, arms open. "It's nice to finally see your faces. I'm Shoushiro Raikouka, but you can call me Shou-sama!" He laughed. He was just as loud as Gai. Maybe he would fit in after all.

"Shou-sama! Good to see you, too!" Gai shook his hand firmly. "Congratulations on your business. We've been wanting to expand into Konoha for quite some time, so thank you for inviting us!"

"Of course, the more the merrier! And speaking of which… Lady Rakuzu." Shoushiro looked Kakashi up and down, taking his hand and kissing it. Kakashi fought off the urge to gag. "You're lovelier in person."

"Thank you." Kakashi said in a woman's voice. "But watch what you say and where you touch, Shou-sama. The only one who can touch me and get away with it is my fiancé." He made goo-goo eyes at Gai, not at all needing to force it.

"Ah, right, I forgot. You're a lucky man, Kurosawa-sama!" Shoushiro smiled. "Please, have a drink and take a seat! We'll talk shop later." He went to greet his next guest. Gai and Kakashi took drinks from the waiter and went to stand in the corner.

"Well, that was easy. He didn't suspect a thing. Great job, Gai." Kakashi praised his friend.

"Thanks, I suppose." Gai wasn't even really acting that differently, since he didn't feel the need. "He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy, does he?"

"No, but you never can tell just by their appearances. But, he's a drug dealer and a slick businessman. And we're here to stop him. When they bring out the drugs, that's when I signal the ANBU." Kakashi opened his purse, showing Gai his signal flare.

"Understood, Kakashi. Oof…!" He got bumped into by a thug, which in turn made him bump into Kakashi and their drinks fell to the floor, the glass shattering everywhere. "Are you alright, Ka-Rakuzu?" He asked. The Copy Ninja nodded.

"Hey, why don't you watch what you're doing, you clumsy bastard?" The thug taunted. "We could have got hurt." His buddies laughed. The Beast turned around, grabbing the man's face and squeezing really hard.

"You're the ones who should be more careful around ladies." Gai said in character, not one to get angry over something so trivial. He hoped his acting was up to par. "But you're right, if you had gotten hurt, I wouldn't be able to sell you for the mediocre price you're worth." His bushy eyebrows knitted together as he squeezed the guy's face harder. Kakashi was very impressed with Gai's acting skills.

"Whoa, settle down!" Shoushiro came over to them. "Forgive these idiots, Kurosawa-sama. They're new here, and they don't know how to treat special guests."

"They almost hurt Rakuzu." Gai said. "I assume they'll be dealt with later?"

"You assume correct, my friend." Shoushiro said darkly. "My lady, I do apologize for their behavior. I'll send you this bar's finest beverage as meager payment."

"That would be fine, but I would like to speak to these fine gentlemen myself later." Kakashi smirked. The men blushed, but also looked scared.

"That should prove entertaining. Very well, I'll speed up the party so you can have your fun, Lady Rakuzu." Shoushiro bowed to them and snapped his fingers, silently ordering the cronies to follow him.

"What exactly does Rakuzu do to people, anyway?" Gai whispered after exhaling sharply, his adrenaline pumping after that incident.

"You don't want to know. But we got lucky. He said he'll speed things up, then we can leave sooner." Kakashi pulled his dress down.

"Wow, you really taught those guys a thing or two." A sultry voice said behind Gai. He turned to see three scantily-dressed women approaching him. "How about you teach us a few things, too? In exchange, we'll teach you some things." They giggled and batted their eyes at him. _Seriously?_ Kakashi thought. _Of all times, now he gets hit on?_ The Blue Beast doesn't get stopped on the street by women, due to his usual outfit, hair and strange youthful attitude. But because he was being someone else, and had his hair slicked back and all, now girls suddenly took attention. It actually pissed Kakashi off that no one liked Gai for who he really was. After all, what was wrong with Maito Gai?

"You want me to grab your faces, too?" Gai half-joked, not really getting what was going on here. Were girls really attracted to that kind of behavior?

"Haha, you're funny!" One of them said while the other two laughed and touched his shoulders. Kakashi wasn't one to get jealous, but for some reason, he was not having it right now. It must be the disguise. He stomped over to Gai and pulled him away from the ladies, embracing him tightly.

"If you want your faces to stay pretty, I suggest you back off." He flashed the fake engagement ring at them from around Gai's shoulder. "He's mine." He glared at them angrily. The women huffed in disappointment but still turned to leave.

"What was that all about?" Gai asked innocently.

"You really are dumb." The former ANBU grumbled. He really wasn't himself tonight. Gai was about to ask another question, until they heard microphone feedback.

"Alright, guests! Time to place your bids! We got good stuff here!" The announcer said from the small stage as suitcases filled with drugs were brought out by men.

"Time to go to work." Kakashi whispered. "You stay here, I'll alert the ANBU." He told Gai before nudging past the other guests to the women's bathroom. Once there, he opened the window and lit the signal flare, shooting it into the sky. He left the bathroom and turned the corner, only to find Shoushiro standing there with a crooked smile. "Oh, excuse me, Shou-sama. I was just powdering my nose."

"A woman as beautiful as you doesn't need makeup." He schmoozed. He was clearly waiting for him so they could be alone. Well, he did see the letters that they sent back and forth to each other. Rakuzu wasn't a faithful woman, yet she was possessive. She was much crueler than her fiancé.

"A woman as powerful as me needs war paint, darling." He said, drawing this out, waiting for the ANBU, or even Gai to show up. "But now isn't such a good time. You've seen how my fiancé acts when simple shards of glass cut my ankles."

"He's not here now, is he?" Shoushiro smiled, coming up to him. "You still taunt me, even though we're face-to-face and all alone." He suddenly pressed him against the wall. "You promised me a good time tonight, my love. If you go back on your promise, you might find your fiancé in a body bag." They suddenly heard glass breaking and people shouting in the club area. The ANBU raid had begun. "What's going on in there?" Shoushiro was about to go check, until he was grabbed by the collar by an awfully strong hand. "Huh? Let go, Rakuzu… eh?" He looked over to where she was, but all he saw was a white-haired man with a mask and a shinobi headband.

"Hm? Just a moment ago you wanted me all over you, darling." Kakashi threw Shoushiro across the hall, with him landing on his ass.

"Who… who are you? What's going on?" Shoushiro was baffled and disgusted because he groped and cornered a man instead of his beloved Rakuzu.

"You're under arrest, Shou-sama." The Copy Ninja said simply.

"Kakashi!" Gai found his lover. "Everything's taken care of in there, but where is…?" Gai looked behind Kakashi. Shoushiro stood up, pulling out a pair of knives.

"Die, you damn ninja!" Shoushiro ran towards them.

"Excuse me a moment, Gai." Kakashi side-stepped around the gangster, kicking one knife out of his one hand and put the other hand in a painful lock, pressing until the knife fell out of his hand. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Impressive, Rival. The ANBU took care of everything. I'm afraid I wasn't much help in this outfit." He tugged at it.

"You didn't wear your spandex underneath?" Kakashi snickered at Gai's mistake. "Well, this was your first undercover mission, but you did exceptionally well, Gai."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"You two fags make me sick. AAAGGGHH!" Shoushiro howled in pain due to his shoulder being dislocated by the former ANBU.

"Well, let's go report in." Kakashi said, stepping over the gangster like he didn't realize what he just did. Again, Gai was impressed by - and a little scared of - his Eternal Rival.

:::


End file.
